Devotion
by Dark-Souled-Freak
Summary: Tommy Joe is not as faithful as he was said to be. As Adam seeks comfort in a new man take a guess who teehee he finds that the one he was looking for is not who he thought either. Uh oh! Slash and humor to go around! Rate and review or I kill you! :
1. Blind

_**Blind**_

Life seemed to still before his eyes. The scene before him caused anger to boil into a sharp painful rage. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. _They do not even notice me, _he thought angrily. As Adam watched silently from the doorway Tommy and whoever his friend was, they were to busy to notice the grim and silent shadow.

"Faithful, yeah, I am sure that that is what this is" Adam final managed to push past his clenched teeth. Tommy jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh god Adam, I-I-I" he stuttered.

Adam raised a hand shaking his hand slowly. "Save it, whatever it is you are doing you can continue to do without having to worry now. You don't have someone to be cheating on now." he muttered turning on his heel. Tommy stood silent in the doorway, where Adam had just been. The only sound down the long hall was the clicking of Adam's boots.

Curling up into the corner of his couch, Adam clutched the container of French silk ice cream to his chest. His eyeliner had been smeared but his face was calm, almost serene. Beside him lay his cell phone. It was oddly silent. Most times, he was getting a million calls a minute because somehow his number had leaked out onto the internet. Adams eyes were soft, and uncharacteristically glazed. Normally his eyes seemed sharp and always searching. There was a look of death to them.

"I am Adam Lambert," he said suddenly standing. The ice cream toppled out of his lap and onto the hardwood floor. Not seeming to notice Adam glided across the floor in his socks and got out his phone book. If Tommy was having fun then why shouldn't he be doing the same? He could move on just as quickly as Tommy could. The name sent a shutter of anger and sadness through him. Humming a few bars of Sleepwalker to himself, he began to scan the pages to find the one person he could talk to. The man was suave for sure; he had been Adam's saviour from many lonely nights. As the phone rang, he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hello?" the deep gravely voice sent chills of excitement through Adam.

"Hey Dante, How are you?" he asked using his flirtatious voice.

"Adam, you forget, I know you to well, what happened?" he asked. His eyes rolled as he could tell that something big was bothering Adam. Adam was always the biggest flirt when he was upset with Tommy. It seemed more often lately then ever.

"I found Tommy and some other guy together. Didn't see me until I said something" he sighed finally giving into Dante. The man on the other end of the line ran a hand through his snow-white hair shaking his head. He began to pace the red plush carpet of his room. Adam and he had been close for a while but he could not imagine why Adam would call him to tell him that. Unless he wanted to get revenge on Tommy. In that case, Dante was his rebound.

"God, Adam, I am sorry to hear that. Do you want to come over? I mean, it's a bit late but I am sure that you can remember where I am at." he said feeling a pang of guilt as he glanced down at the picture he had been holding. He could not help feel a longing but he set the picture in the drawer he had unburied it from. Adam smiled.

"Yes, thank you Dante. You are always the best" he spoke in a suggestive whisper. Dante only rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to freshen up. He knew it would be a long night. A cold shower would at least tame one of his problems.

Adam, as fussy as he was about clothes, chose to go with a simple pair of jeans and his favorite black tee shirt that hugged his toned chest perfectly. Cleaning up his smeared liner Adam applied a careful new line to his eyes and decided he liked the teased look to his hair. It would be easy to deny anything happened if he left his hair like that. Licking his lips Adam tried to calm the surge of excitement wafting through him like the smell of gingerbread through grandma's house at Christmas time. As he almost rushed out the door, he chuckled at himself knowing he had to give Dante a little time to get ready. When Dante invited you over he never expected you soon. Just sometime that night. Half an hour was usually the waiting limit but Adam could not wait any longer than ten minutes. He rushed out the door.

Having taken all the alleys so, he would not be noticed Adam knocked tentatively upon door Dante opened the door with a bemused smile upon his luscious looking, tempting lips. Adam felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks as he noticed that the only thing covering Dante's perfect anatomy was a towel. His white hair was plastered down to his pale forehead. Adam could tell he had just been in the shower.

"Were you really that eager to see me?" Dante teased lightly. Adam felt his blush grow deeper as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He could already feel the heat growing against his will. He hoped Dante did not notice that he was getting himself worked up. Dante having only a towel on was not helping him either.

The teapot whistled shrilly. Dante stood to get it off of the stove. Adam was seated across from him and looking extremely uncomfortable. Dante did not blame him because he had not had time to put on any clothes before Adam had come. Bringing two cups of tea back Dante sat back down. He liked to let his sit for a while. Adam picked up his cup running a graceful finger along its handle. As if, he was stroking it. Dante cleared his throat trying to break the ice.

"I'm sorry if I am bothering you. I should go now." Adam whispered setting his cup down and rising. Dante was quickly up and beside him. A strong hand on Adam's shoulder kept him in place.

"No, your never a bother to me" Dante said with a sincere smile. Adam met his eyes and nodded. He could not bring himself to look away. Dante was a whole head taller than Adam, but for some reason his lips seemed closer to his than they ever had been. Dante's firm hand slid down to the small of Adam's back and pushed him close so that their chests were touching. "In fact, I like the company" he whispered into Adams ear. Adam closed his eyes and sucked in for air. He seemed to be hyperventilating. He could feel Dante pull him down to the couch as he lounged on it. With his eyes still closed Adam searched for Dante's lips with his own. Dante's long and graceful fingers guided his chin up until their lips met with a sweet passion that not even Tommy had given Adam. Adam moaned as he ran his hands along Dante's arms.

"Oh god, Dante" he groaned as Dante pulled Adam closer. Not a breath could fit between them. Almost as if their bodies were meant to fit together better than puzzle pieces.


	2. Lamte

_**Lamte**_

The sudden buzz against their legs made both Dante and Adam jump.

"Shit!" Adam swore as he moved back from Dante to get his phone out of his pocket. It had interrupted one of the moments Adam had never thought would come.

"What is it?" Adam snapped angrily. He was irritated that whomever it was calling him had ruined an extremely sexy kiss from and extremely sexy man. Dante looked at Adam with sympathy in his icy eyes. Getting up Dante stood in front of the kitchen window breathing deeply in the fresh night air. The voice on the other end startled Adam.

"What do you want?" Adam asked, sounding suddenly tired.

"Adam, where the hell are you? Honestly, I have been knocking on your door for almost an hour now!" Tommy hissed back at him.

"Well I am not home." he said before Dante took the phone from his hands and pressed it to his own ear. Listening for a moment, he chuckled.

"I am sorry Tommy. Adam has plans for tonight. I hate to have inconvenienced you." he said hanging up and tossing Adam's phone to the couch opposite. Dante sat once more beside Adam and stroked his inky black hair. "Adam, I don't know what exactly happened, but I care too much about you to let you get too far with me just because you're upset with Tommy. You are welcome to stay and talk but I have to draw the line at that. It would be a mistake you would regret later if you and I did anything because you and Tommy were in a spat," Dante said. He was always very diplomatic about everything. It annoyed Adam but before he could protest, the pale man with snow-white hair disappeared into his bedroom to put on clothes so that Adam would not tempt him so easily.

Dressed in slacks and a black sweater Dante looked extremely sexy smart. Adam bit his lip to shush a groan coming from his obvious attraction to Dante. Sitting back down on the couch where he had thrown Adam's phone Dante picked up his tea and sipped it even though it had gotten cold. "Well, Adam, What do you want to talk about?" Dante asked gazing at Adam who was obviously irritated that Dante had said no. Begrudgingly Adam shrugged.

"You tell me snow white," he muttered knowing that Dante hated to be called that, but instead of getting angry Dante merely chuckled.

"Honestly Adam, please don't be angry with me. You know I care for you more than almost anyone else but you are acting like a child." he said. This angered Adam. His cheeks flamed red and he stood. Marching towards the door Dante was suddenly in front of him barring his path. Adam's fists befell his chest and tears now began to flow freely down his face.

"What in the hell makes you think that Tommy is the only reason I wanted you tonight?" Adam sobbed. His fists had no effect on Dante but Dante pulled Adam into a tight hug and held on as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"Adam, you're upset. I know you, when you are upset you make rash decisions that are not the best for you, or anyone involved." Dante's voice was a whisper in Adam's ear. Hating the fact, that Dante was right he nodded but wasn't ready to leave the comfort the circle of Dante's arms provided just yet. He clutched Dante's sweater burying his head deep into his chest.

"I am so sorry Dante, I am acting like a brat but this really threw me. Tommy and I had been doing so well and suddenly this happened…." Adam whispered.

"Tommy had something great and he pushed you like a rag doll, my god Adam. I would not extend him the grace of living if I were you. But I guess it's a good thing for Tommy I am not you."

Adam could not help but smiling at Dante. He always knew how to make Adam crack a grin. Dante glanced down and smiled at Adam. "You know I am always here for you. Do you want to stay the night? I can take the couch." Dante asked Adam stroking his cheeks with gentle thumbs. Adam knew that the last part was not an option if he did stay.

"No, probably shouldn't. Paparazzi would have a field day with that if I did. They still think Tommy and I are still…lovers," he muttered hugging Dante. Dante nodded and moved from the door to let Adam out. Dante stood in the doorway and watched until Adam was out of sight. As soon as he was, Dante slipped back inside his apartment and shut the door feeling a heavy weight settle onto his shoulders. What if he had turned Adam down and Adam turned out to do something stupid because Dante wouldn't do anything more than the kiss? Dante began to pace his floor again.

Getting back inside his apartment, Adam glanced at the spilled ice cream and sighed. He bent down to wipe it up. Throwing away the container Adam fell onto his bed and sighed. He wished that Dante had taken him farther. He knew Tommy was not the only reason that Adam wanted Dante. Dante was hot, smart, and had a beautiful personality. Just as Tommy had when Adam had first met him. This brought on fresh tears.

That night sleep seemed to evade Adam no matter how close he seemed to be to it. Frustrated Adam stumbled out of the bed leaving his covers in a huge tangle at the foot of his king bed. Feeling along the way Adam went into his bathroom and shut the door. Lights blinded him as he flipped the switch. It was small, just big enough for the toilet shower and sink. He liked things that were small and cozy. Gazing into the mirror Adam watched his reflection as the same eyes he looked through stared back at him with an intent gaze. The glitter that he had possessed when he had gone to see Dante had died after Tommy's call that ruined Adam's night. Feeling anger swell up in the pit of his stomach Adam shoved back the curtains to the shower and turned it on. He slipped back into the main bedroom and found a nice loose pair of shorts to slip into. He did not mind sleeping in shorts, just most of the times he had only his blankets on. Going back into the bathroom, he stripped off his jeans and shirt. Stepping into the shower Adam sighed contently. The pelting of warm drops of water on his back helped relax the tension that had built up within him. Sinking down he let the drops hit his chest and face. A long warm soak was not only the best way to get clean but it was Adam's second favorite stress reliever. The first was his French silk ice cream. Adam set still in his bathtub until the water ran cold calming his excitement from Dante's kiss. As he slipped out of the stark white bathtub, he felt a sudden loneliness. Normally he had someone to call or talk to. The empty rooms about him suddenly seemed as big as galaxies, desolate of all human life except for him. Wrapping a towel around his waist Adam sat against the door. His eyes felt heavier than he could stand. Soon enough they closed and Adam was asleep against his bathroom door.


	3. Tommy

_**Tommy**_

Tommy had his back to the huge picture window that out looked the city. Streetlamps speckled the streets. The setting sun dusted the city in golden oranges and fading reds. The beauty did not seem real to Tommy at the moment. He was to busy trying to figure out how to fix his mistake. He had cheated on Adam, not just any man, but Adam Lambert, Glambert. One of the biggest names in music and one of the fastest rising artists. Men and women around the country adored him. His fans were more loyal then dogs to their masters. That is what Tommy felt like. A lowly dog, he had not seen Adam while he was on tour and had gone elsewhere for his fix. Beginning to pace the carpet silenced his footsteps as he moved back and forth in front of the window racking his brain. Someone could almost see the gears in his head turning at a ferocious pace. If the media had caught wind of this, not only would it give Adam a boost but also it would ruin him. He had to save himself from not only public humiliation but Adam's wrath. He knew that Adam had gone to Dante because when Tommy had called Adam Dante had said that Adam had plans for the night. That pissed Tommy off that Dante had the nerve to tell him that he could not talk to Adam because Dante was trying to be his super hero again. Tommy did have to admit that there were times when Dante saved Adam from many situations in which Adam could not have gotten out of alone. It almost seemed that Tommy was always too late to be his super hero. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced out across the darkened city. Most of the apartments across from his had the lights on but the curtains were drawn shut. He liked to leave his open because he loved the view of the setting sun behind the buildings bathing the sky in radiant color that was always breath taking. Tonight he could not enjoy the view. His mind would not let him rest or relax even for a moment until he figured out some way to get back into Adam's good graces. That and the fact that Tommy knew he could never hold a grudge, the image he set up for the media was too soft for that. He was always found doing something good in the worst of times. If it was the one thing that annoyed Tommy it was the fact that Adam never let anyone on that something was wrong. Except for Dante. The name sent a ripple of jealousy through Tommy's body. He hated the white haired man for more than just being Adam's choice, but for being so perfect for Adam in ways that Tommy could not measure up to no matter what he did.

As Tommy thought of Adam, his dreams were not of how he could fix everything but his dreams were of Adam and Dante having a big romantic laugh as Tommy watched helplessly in the background. Nothing he could do about it would change the fact that Adam had chosen a new man to love and that man was all but a god. He had demons in the shadows that followed him but he hid them better than Tommy did. The man whom was to be Adam's saviour and salvation had to be stronger, sweeter, and harder than the perfection in which Mr. Lambert had sought protection within. As Tommy tossed and turned that night, he finally began to realize that whatever he had to do to win Glambert back he had to do it fast because he was sure that someone would have seen Adam go into Dante's apartment. He was sure that there was always someone watching out to see where Adam went and if that were the truth the media would catch wind fast and make it impossible for Tommy to beat them to the punch. He had to go see Adam now. Getting out of bed he slipped into the tightest pair of jeans, he combed and smoothed his hair just how Adam liked it. He knew that Adam could not resist him, especially with the beastly side of Adam becoming slowly more dominant then the gently front he put up for the public. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hall. It was very convenient to Tommy to have his driver living just down the hall. He hated going anywhere alone and the driver was paid to come with him where he wanted.

Reaching Adam's apartment Tommy knocked on the door with a grin spread across his face. Adam looked drawn and tired when he opened the door. Tommy's smile faded and his foot stuck into the door as Adam tried to shut it on him.

"Adam, I know you're mad but we need to talk." Tommy said reaching out and stroking Adam's hair. He did not answer but simply kicked Tommy's foot away and shut the door. Tommy could hear the lock click. It was going to be harder than he thought to get that boy to talk to him without forcing his way into the apartment. Knocking again he waited for Adam to answer, but Adam did not want to see him so he let him sit there knocking on his door for half of the night. He felt a bit bad for leaving Tommy out there but he also felt bad for himself after Tommy had cheated on him. It was not Adam's fault that he had to go around town for things that he wanted. It was not his fault that he found other men attractive. Dante was Adam's escape, the one, he realized, that he really wanted.

Finally after about three A.M Tommy gave up and decided to give Adam at least the rest of the night to cool down. If it was the one thing he knew too well about Adam it was the fact that the man couldn't hold a grudge. As he began to walk still thinking of these things, he bumped into a rather buff and pale looking man. Tommy blinked back into reality and stared in complete disgust at the god like face staring back down at him. Dante's arms were crossed loosely over his perfectly sculpted chest. An amused grin told Tommy he knew that Adam had not let him in.

"What in the hell did you say to him to make him like that?" Tommy hissed growing angry. The fact that Dante, as he was as well, was here in the middle of the night to see Adam boiled his blood.

"I'm simply returning Adam's jacket, he forgot it at my apartment when he came for a chat" Dante answered with shrug. He brushed past the cheating bastard and knocked on Adam's door lightly. Tommy watched, smugly sure Adam wouldn't open the door thinking it was still him sitting outside. "Adam?" Dante called out as he heard footsteps across the tile floor just beside the door. The door opened, Dante was pulled inside, and the door was relocked.

Adam glanced up at Dante with a sigh.

"Is Tommy still out there?" Adam asked motioning for Dante to sit on the couch, his blankets laid haphazardly all across it. Pushing them off to the side Dante sat with the jacket laid neatly in his lap. Adam sat across from him still feeling a bit discouraged by the earlier confrontation between them.

"Tommy was just leaving when I came" Dante admitted, his brows furrowed in concern. Mr. Lambert let a low growl escape his clenched teeth. "Adam, please understand, I do believe that Tommy really loves you. He wouldn't have sat out there for that long if he didn't" Dante tried to persuade him but Adam shook his head in anger.

"Why do you want me so desperately to get back with Tommy? So that you can get away from me? So I won't make you want me?" Adam growled growing angry.

"No, Adam, so you will be god damn happy. You throw yourself at the next person you see as soon as things go south with Tommy and you always end up regretting it later. I don't want to be your regret!" Dante snapped back standing. His breath growing heavy. "I care for you to much to let you do this. I don't want to lose you because you made a mistake." he snarled. He threw Adam's jacket down onto the couch and headed to the door. He was upset that Adam would even dare think that Dante didn't want him, that Dante didn't love Adam.

"Dante, I swear, if you leave now I will never forgive you for this. You don't leave someone crippled to walk on their own." Adam said. His voice strained. Dante did not turn to look at him, he knew just by Adam's voice.

"Sometimes it takes making a cripple to walk to get them steady again," he answered calmly. Ice colored his voice while flames ripped through his blood stream. He opened the door and stepped out. He could almost hear Adam's jaw drop. Dante shut the door behind him, without looking back, he moved through the hall as silent as a ghost. Dante was almost sure Tommy would be there waiting to rub the argument in his face but Tommy had obviously gone home. Taking a breath Dante swept out, taking the allies just as Adam had coming to his home. Once inside Dante stripped off his clothes and dropped into a warm bath to just relax for a while. He didn't think he could handle the night if it were not for his bath.

By the next morning Dante's head was pounding. He had paced almost the whole night thinking about calling Adam and apologizing. He did not want to hurt Adam but he didn't want to be just someone Adam messed with to calm his anger towards Tommy. By eight Dante could not take it anymore. His fingers flew over the familiar buttons. As it rang Dante's pacing became quicker in pace.

"What do you want?" was Adams greeting. From his line, Dante could hear that he, too, was pacing across his floor.

"Adam, we really need to talk about last night. Do you want me to come over or do you want to come here…" Dante trailed off, as there was a knock on the door.

"I'm here." Adam whispered hanging up the phone as Dante opened the door. He stepped in and pushed Dante back. The door clicked shut. "Dante, I know what you mean and I am sorry for putting you in that situation. I should have thought about what it would do to you. I was just so pissed off with Tommy and then when I talked to you and when you rejected me and…" Adam felt like he was falling to pieces. He had never felt so vulnerable and open in front of someone before. Dante pulled him into a hug before he could finish.

"Adam, you know I care for you too much too ever reject you. The only thing I really worry about is that when you realize what you have done it would ruin the relationship we have gotten to build. You know I want you too. We just cannot. At least not until your sure about what you want to do with Tommy. You cannot just tell me you are ready to throw all that away. He is the one you came out with. He was yours for since I can remember, you two perform as a team and if that energy goes so does the chance to ever fix things." He spoke into Adam's slick inky black hair. As his lips formed the words the brushed across the little spikes of hair. Adam nodded burying his head into Dante's chest.

"I know what you mean Dante but you don't see. You don't see that it's not because of Tommy that I come to you. It's because you're the only one I have ever been able to trust"


End file.
